Cupid's Helpers II
by TBorah89
Summary: In the sequel to Cupid's Helpers Chris and Henry are still up to their old tricks trying to get Mel and Roman together. Maybe this time it will all work out for them or maybe they will have to go back to the drawing board.


A/N: This is the sequel to Cupid's Helpers and it is set a few months before the events of Charmed Lineage. This is for Melinda Faith Halliwell.

* * *

Cupid's Helper's II

Roman was standing out in back of Charmed he was on his break and he was having a well earned cigarette. His job was very demanding and it didn't help that he always had a certain waitress on his ass. It didn't matter how fast he worked or how hard he tried to push the food out Mel still found something wrong with his performance. If he was being fair she had always bitched at him but in the two years since they had kissed it had gotten worse. He didn't claim to understand women but it made no sense to him. She told him that she might be able to fall in love with him and then she talked to him like he was a dog.

He had tried his damnedest to move on and date other girls so it didn't look like he was waiting around on her. But he couldn't help but wonder what if they had gotten together. He was convinced that they could be great together. But then again what did he know? He had also thought it was a good idea to date Liz.

Roman ran his hand through his short dirty blonde hair and blew a stream of smoke out of his nose. "This is what you get when you let yourself fall for a Halliwell woman." He mused out loud. He was about to pursue that line of reasoning farther when he heard a noise that sounded like someone crying. It was coming from the other side of the dumpster.

He walked over to investigate and he came face to face with a crying Mel. "Hey Mel what's wrong?" he asked bending down so he was looking her in the eyes.

Mel looked up into his deep blue eyes and marveled again for the thousandth time since she had kissed him how good looking he really was. She dried up her tears and gave him a small smile. "Nothing that you need to worry about I'll be fine." She replied.

Roman smiled back at her and shook his head "Oh I don't think so. I know you, you wouldn't be crying for no reason. Now something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

Mel sighed when he called her on her bullshit like that she couldn't lie to him. "Me and D.J. broke up." She said meekly.

"Mel did he hurt you? Do you want me to beat him up?" Roman asked and inside his heart soared if he gave her enough time maybe it would be his turn to be with her.

"No we both agreed that it was for the best since he never seems to be able to be there for me when I need him." Mel answered bitterly getting your heart broke the first time hurt really bad.

Roman sat down on the ground next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Mel it might not count for much but I'm right here anytime you need me all you have to do is tell me."

"Ro that is really sweet of you. You have been a really great friend I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Mel replied sweetly laying her head on his chest.

Roman pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered it to her "You want one? It will help calm your nerves trust me."

Mel took one from him and he lit it for her "You know I normally don't do this but I am super stressed right now. I mean everything was fine between us and then he decides that I'm demanding because I need to see him more than for five minutes every week. I swear it's like getting a divorce we've been together so long."

Roman looked her in the eyes and pushed some of her hair out of her face "What happened? What made him have a change of heart? He was always the one insisting that you guys could make it work."

"Ro I have no clue what changed he just said that between me and work that he barley has time for himself. And that it wasn't fair to me that he couldn't always be there and he had to always cancel. So we came to an agreement that it would be for the best if we ended things." Mel explained close to tears again.

Roman wiped her tears away using the pads of his thumbs "Hey it's his loss Mel you're a great girl. You're funny, pretty, and smart. What's more you're tough as hell and you don't put up with shit from anyone. I would kill to go out with a girl like you."

Mel snorted derisively "You have to say that Ro you're friends with my brothers they will kick your ass if you're not nice to me."

Roman put his hand over his chest like her words had wounded him "That hurt Mel I don't know how you could accuse me of such. I'm not scared of Wyatt or Chris bring them on. I'm nice to you because I want to be not because I have to be. And with you young lady that isn't always easy."

"Are you accusing me of being difficult Mr. Nicolae?" Mel asked him in mock indignation. She narrowed her honey brown eyes at him and tried her best to scowl at him without a smile showing through. She couldn't stay upset around him no matter what he made her laugh.

Roman arched an eyebrow at her in response and he chuckled "No I'm telling you that you're difficult you are a Halliwell woman after all. We all know what that means if we value our lives there is just a certain time of the month where we leave you alone."

Mel pointed her finger at him like she was going to refute what he was saying but he thought better of it he may have had a point. "Ok I'll give you that one but that isn't my fault I can't help what my hormones do."

"Oh ok that makes it so much better I should have thought of that. That makes perfect sense I'm sorry I ever insinuated that you were ever less than cheerful." Roman said sarcastically.

Mel stood up and dusted herself off. "As enlightening as this conversation has been I think that we should both get back to work before we get fired." She said as she dropped her cigarette and crushed it out underneath her foot. She went to the backdoor and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Roman James Nicolae you are the stupidest man on the face of the planet. You know that you have to put a brick here to hold this door in place."

"Mel I swear I did trust me I have been locked out here before." Roman defended himself when she turned her rage on him.

"Well obviously you didn't because if you had we wouldn't be having this problem right now." Mel argued back her hands on her shapely hips and her eyes narrowed at him. She looked too much like her mother when she did that and if no one else scared Roman Piper Halliwell did.

"Mel I will swear on a stack of holy bibles if that is what you want but I put a brick behind that door." Roman promised her again.

Mel threw her hands up in the air and growled a little bit. "This is just great we're stuck out here until someone decides to open this door. We can't go around front mom is here and she will kill us if she catches us doing that."

Roman very rarely got mad but he found himself getting mad now she had the ability to enrage him like no other person was capable of doing. "Look Mel I don't know what your problem has been with me for the last two years but I'm getting sick of it."

Mel rolled her brown eyes at him. "Roman I don't have a problem with you don't be fucking retarded." She disputed but she knew that he was right she had been keeping him at arm's length for fear of getting too close to him.

"This right here is what I'm talking about you talk to me like I'm stupid and nothing I do is ever good enough for you." he accused pointing his finger at her.

"Roman I'm telling you that you're being ridiculous I've always treated you like that. It is how this relationship works." Mel said trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. If it wasn't for the little bit of self-restraint she was showing she would have thrown him down and raped him.

"No it's not how it works Mel it seems that every since that night we kissed you have been doing your best to push me away. You told me that you could fall in love with me but you treat me like you would a dog. Actually I know you and you're one of the sweetest people I know you would treat a dog better than you have been treating me. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have kissed you." Roman yelled at his breaking point.

"Roman you have to understand that I cheated on my boyfriend with you. I had to keep you at arm's length to keep it from happening again. So yeah I've treated you pretty badly and I'm sorry. And you know that it's not just us kissing that I'm talking about here." Mel yelled right back at him. No one was going to win a shouting match with Melinda Paige Halliwell she could argue with the best of them.

Roman ran his hands over his face and sighed "Mel you said that you guys were on a break when that happened." He replied more calm now than he had been before.

"We were on a break Ro but it is still a huge deal you were my first and it just shouldn't have happened." Mel said sighing she found it very hard to stay mad at him.

Roman clutched his chest and had a sharp intake of breath. "Mel I had no idea I was your first."

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong from what I remember that was all me. You asked me if I was sure and I said I was so don't worry about it." Mel said trying to put him at ease.

"You still should have told me that I was your first I would have done something to make it more special than it was." Roman said trying hard to look anywhere but at her. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her otherwise.

"Hey I want you to listen to me it was special because it was with you. Sometimes I think D.J. and I took that break to begin with because I couldn't get you out of my head or out of me heart." Mel replied cupping Roman's face in her hands. Before either one of them knew what was happening their lips were pressed together and they were making out for all they were worth.

* * *

"Well Chris once again this was your bright idea how much longer are we going to leave them out there?" Henry questioned his cousin. They were once again up to their tricks trying to get Mel and Roman together. They were getting to be as bad about them as Prue was about Wyatt and Liz.

"Lets give them a few more minutes mom knows why we have them back there and she is ok with it. And besides that neither one of them seems like they are in too big of a hurry to get back in here they haven't tried beating on the door." Chris replied casually they were sitting in the back hallway keeping watch over the door.

Henry shook his head at his older cousin "C. Perry this is so not right on so many levels. I think that maybe she was right we should have got Prue to give us a hand with this we kinda suck at it." He said tactfully avoiding using his dead wife's name.

"We listen to no one we have to try to do some things for ourselves." Chris reminded him he couldn't deal with him having a mental collapse on him right now they were on a mission.

"Right but just let me say that your sister is going to kill us. I mean we have to got to think up something other than locking them outside and locking them in the freezer. They are going to start to catch on after a while. With our superior brain power we should be able to come up with one hell of a plan." Henry retorted having forgotten about moping over his wife.

"I know they have five more minutes and if this doesn't work we come up with a better plan." Chris said and he and Henry shook hands on it.

* * *

"Roman stop we can't do this not now." Mel said pulling away from him she didn't want to start up with him on the rebound those relationships never ended well.

Roman groaned but he didn't take his hands off her waist. "Mel neither one of us is attached I don't see why we can't do this now." he pouted like a five year old.

"Because I don't want to start something up with you while I'm on the rebound." Mel replied she couldn't contain a smile at the face he was giving her.

"Mel I've waited two years to be with you I don't think I want to wait any longer." Roman disputed knowing he wasn't going to win an argument with her.

"Ro I know and I wish I could be with you but I can't right now I don't want to jump into something else serious after what I just got out of." Mel explained to him taking his hands in hers.

"Ok I understand take as long as you need I'll still be waiting for you." Roman replied sounding a little downcast.

Mel put her hand under his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Hey I want you to remember something I won't be with you now because I'm not ready to settle down I want to experience other guys first. But I had sex with you first because I wanted my first time to be with the same person I want to be my last." She assured him before she kissed him again.

"Mel you have no clue what being with you does to me." Roman said huskily before they started making out again.

The pair had just pulled away from each other when Piper stuck her head out the door and yelled. "What the hell are you two doing out here? There is work to be done."

"Sorry mom we got locked out because someone didn't put the brick against the door when he came out to smoke." Mel said looking pointedly at Roman. She couldn't wait to be with him she just wasn't ready yet.

"There is no way you're blaming this one all on me Halliwell." Roman protested taking a minute to size her up with his eyes.

"Whatever just get in here and do your jobs before I fire both your asses." Piper said ushering them inside. She looked at them and saw how flushed they were. She rolled her eyes they were a couple of damn asses if they couldn't see how they felt about each other. She hoped that Chris and Henry got them to see the light soon before she had Coop step in and do something about them.

Chris and Henry shared a look of defeat when they saw Mel and Roman walk by them staying as far away from each other as possible. They sure had their work cut out for them but they weren't going to let that stop them.


End file.
